Scott Family
The Scott Family (スコット·ファミリ Sukutto Famiri) is a massive group of individuals that dwell within the . The family is notorious for having members belong to a multitude of different organizations, such as pirates, the marines, bounty Hunters, and even mercenaries. Despite this however, the one thing that keeps the members from outright turning against each other is their loyalty towards Ranmaru, they're leader and surrogate father. What started off as a simple vigilante group for hire ended up cultivating into one of the most recognized and feared groups in the vast oceans of the Grand Line. Due to Ranmaru founding the family and arguably saving the lives of hundreds of orphans, run aways, and out casts; every member of the clan is entirely loyal towards him and treat him and his family (such as his wife and children like royalty. Most senior and junior members of the family reside on their homeisland, Orican. Background The Scott Family's history can be traced back to the Golden Age of Pirates that was started by . Ever since the death of the King of the Pirates, the Scott Family's reputation among the residents of the has dramatically increased thanks to the efforts of its founding members. Years later, the Scott Family would later come to be known as one of the most powerful organizations world wide; feared and respected by all. The group first came into being when Izuna and Ranmaru recruited numerous individuals who all possessed strange and unique quirks/abilities. These individuals were swayed by Ranmaru's wisdom and charisma along with Izuna's dazzling beauty and charm; choosing to follow them and pledge their services towards their cause. Eventually, Ranmaru found a deserted Island that was eerily similar to that of his clan's birth place and chose it as his base of operations. After funding their own headquarters, the group named themselves [Enforcers and took on the role of bounty hunters and ruthlessly hunted down any worthwhile bounty that showed up to earn a living. It was sometime during this period that Ranmaru and Izuna had their first two children. The group was temporarily disbanded when Misty was kidnapped and Izuna searched for her missing daughter for nearly a year before returning, devoid of emotion and hope at the failed mission of retrieving her daughter. Losing one of their prescious family members really took its toll over the two and they slumped into a depression before regaining their spark and pledging on their name that they would find Misty and make the kidnappers pay with their lives. As the years went by, the Enforcers began taking on more specialized missions aside from just bounty hunting and found themselves being employed by numerous wealthy employers. They had heard positive rumors about the group and wanted to see for themselves how much they lived up to it. Needless to say, Ranmaru and his comrades had an impressive showing and established a firm and powerful ally in the Brazzo Mafia. It was actually thanks to the Brazzo mafia that Ranmaru was able to obtain a large amount of funds he needed to construct Orican in the way he wanted, which paid off in fold as the family has been able to make a good living off of the resources on the island and paid pack the Brazzo family in spades. It was around the time when Keith had enlisted in the Marines that orphans began surfacing after Ranmaru brought several back each time he was out. These orphans had either been abandoned during their childhood or cast aside during birth and had no place left to go. Though Izuna didn't feel comfortable raising other children's babies, the reminder of the loss of her daughter quelled her thoughts and she became well recieving to the idea. These orphans grew up believing Ranmaru to be their new father and grew to love and depend on him for all of the wonderful things he had done for them. Education, training, love; none of these things were exempt from Ranmaru's tutelage and under his guidance these orphans grew up to become talented individuals who possessed the potential to become anything their hearts desired. The Scott Family was officially recognized by the when Keith was promoted to Vice Admiral and Ranmaru (along with his wife) resigned from their duties as bounty hunters, leaving the domestic problems of the family to the younger generation. Even though the Scott Family are completely diverse in regards to affiliations, they will all unite under Ranmaru's banner at the drop of a hat, showing just how loyal they are towards him. Understandably, the World Government had many issues with Ranmaru regarding him being in contact with several notorious pirates and even revolutionaries. Its only thanks to Ranmaru's favorable position as a ambassador that his family has not been targeted by the Marines and are being given a pass on such matters. Though, the Family has been warned that if they were to oppose the World Government at any point, they would not hesitate to eradicate the island with the full force of the Marines. Residences/Locations Headquarters/Main House The Main House is where all of the members of the Scott Family reside in. The mansion is incredibly spacious and contains more than enough rooms to accommodate every member of the family, which numbers in the hundreds. Ranmaru and his wife Izuna reside in the room centered in the main lobby while the masters and adults are roomed on their sides. The children are placed in the rooms on the lower levels of the estate and are linked together. The house itself was built by Ranmaru and his comrades, who all chipped in and presented their ideas on what to include and how to structure the building. Ranmaru has amusingly mentioned that coming up with the blue prints for crafting the house without a shipwright was one of the most difficult things he had ever experienced. The Dojo Located near the center of the Main House is sparring room, dubbed "The Dojo" that acts mainly as an training facility. Unlike Area 63 which is a no holds barred combat zone, the Dojo acts more of a sanctioned area where your abilities are limited and the use of excessive force is strictly forbidden. Linsui was the one who suggested creating a place where those who wish to spar against one another in friendly bouts. Ranmaru greatly approved of the idea and often visits the Dojo either to practice against senior members or to observe the aspiring youths and pass on words of wisdom. The Dojo also acts as the main meeting place of those belonging to the Blade division, which is led by Linsui. More often than not, members of Blade will be seen her practicing against one another and honing their skills while Linsui is usually called away on important tasks. However, this doesn't mean that The Dojo is only restricted to be used by them as Shiro Yamakazi and his Fist division have been seen from time to time also sparring in between sessions whenever Blade are not occupying the palce. Area 63 As suggested by Shiro, Ranmaru had a training ground constructed during the early stages of settling into Orican, which gave birth to Area 63. It consists of just an open grassland with several wooden poles lined up against one another in a straight line, often used as dummies for practice. Surronding the training ground are several hundred trees and forests that cover a large part of the island. The amount of construction needed to be done to the training ground was minimal due to it already being acceptable enough the way it was, only requiring a few minor touches here or there. Nothing fancy and nothing expensive; the training ground was built with the simple thought of having "a place to be able to go all out without worrying about destroying anything". As such, any damage done to the training ground has no negative effect on the family as a whole since there is such a vast sea of grassland around that it never stands out. Shiro can frequently be seen here, meditating or sparring against another member of his division to keep himself in top physical condition. Lake of Noah The Lake of Noah is a beautiful open lake that is surronded by nearby mountains and filled with a variety of different fish species that took up residence within the lake. The lake had actually been there before Ranmaru along with his group had even arrived on the island and has been estimated to be well over centuries old. Several members of the family often come here either to view the beautiful sights of the clear ocean or to take a nice dip into the lake to relax themselves. There is no danger of swimming in the lake since all of the inhabitants are friendly creatures that have been tamed but usually, Gyuki becomes enraged whenever his naps are disturbed by someone jumping in. The top authority of the lake is none other than one of Ranmaru's personal pets, Gyuki (nicknamed Gyu-Chan ''by him) and members will ave to obtain his permission to enter. The Treasury Thanks to Ranmaru's well informed list of contacts and the efforts of his trusted comrades, the Scott Family has built themselves a mountain of fortune. Located deep within the compound of the estate exists an extravagant room filled with the family's entire fortune and wealth, also known as "The Treasury". Ranmaru has stated that the pile of gold he now has in his possession started off as a single gold coin he recieved during his younger days and by perserving for decades, he was finally able to achieve his goal. The source of where the gold comes from varies immensely, ranging from simple general labor to stealing from other pirates and families. Only those who have gained Ranmaru's official permission are allowed inside of the treasury, the only exceptions being his wife, his keith and his grandsons. Influence Military Strength You'd have to be living under a pretty heavy rock to not have heard about the family's remarkable infamy regarding their power. It goes without saying that the family is immensely powerful, no doubt thanks to their collection of highly skilled individuals who all in some way contribute to the clan's overall fighting potential. Thanks to Ranmaru's intensive training regimen he initiated for his family, every single member is capable in their own way. Whether it in be close combat quarters or ranged warfare, they're skills are polished and recognized as top notch. The full force of the family consists of over a hundred capable martial artists and weapon experts that all possess a wide array of skill and tactfulness. The military is organized by numerous divisions, such '''Blade' (led by Linsui) who all specialize in swordsmanship, Fist (led by Shiro Yamakazi) who excel in close combat quarters. Special divisions such as Scout '''that use their aptitude for espionage and stealth exist, as do those that tend to the wounded and are proficient in first aid care like '''Heart. Diversity is a keyword that can define the essence of the family in regard to their strengths and weaknesses. Ranmaru did not care which organization a person came from when he recruited his future comrades and allowed anyone who he deemed respectable enough to join. In doing so, the Scott Families field of expertise was dramatically increased. For example, Kanda's ability to forge useful weapons, Minako's knowledge of herbs and poisons, and Blitz's tracking abilities. This is only a testament towards Ranmaru's intuitiveness as he has his mind set on building his family with this schematic in mind. Outside of combat, the family uses their useful talents to obtain information, supplies, and import/export goods from several different associations. To say they have become self sufficient would be a grave understatement. Thanks to Yukinari's methods of bargaining and negotiations (no doubt thanks to her being a Lancelot), the family has gained numerous advantages when it came to trades and selling goods. Divisions The Enforcers Before the Scott Family became such a well known and prestigious group that now has hundreds of members, there existed a small group of individuals known as "The Enforcers" that acted as the core members alongside Ranmaru. Led by Izuna (who has now resigned her position), the Enforcers were a notorious crew of bounty hunters that mercilessly hunted down any and all pirates and outlaws that they could make money off of. Naturally, they were in a alliance with the seeing as the full force of the Marines was an adversary that Ranmaru intend on making an enemy out of. This gave the enforcers a reputation as being "dogs of the world government" but that was far from the truth since Ranamaru had already made it clear that his family operated on their own terms and would never bow down to them. After years of building up their infamy, the Enforcers finally coexisted with several other members found all over the Grand Line and began making sub divisions for more specific tasks. When Keith was promoted to being a , Izuna forfeited her position as the leader and passed it down to her most trusted comrade and sister like companion, Silvra who gladly accepted. The only remaining member of the original Enforcers is Silvra, with the other member having been assigned to being captains of different divisions. The members of the Enforcers currently only consist of Silvra and the most promising candidates from the other divisions who all train diligently in order to join. Tenshi Due to the large amount of labor required to service and clean such a grand mansion, Ranmaru has employed the service of several maids. As such, a sub division of the Scott Family known as Tenshi was created for those in the family that excelled in servicing and other domestic work. The division has over thirty members, all of whom are woman aged from between their early teens to their early adulthood. Aside from his humorous fetish of seeing woman in maids outfits, Ranmaru's employment of the maids have paid off splendidly as the mansion is always kept clean and free of dirt due to their hard work. The head maid is very diligent in training her aspiring maids and is practically married to the job, as a token of her thanks towards the family for taking her (and her sisters) in. The group's name "Tenshi" which translates to Angel was derived from the fact that every member of the group are considered beauties and are as pure and delicate as newborn angels. Make no mistake however, these maids were trained intensively in the art of combat and self defense and are all capable combatants in their own right. This goes especially true for their superior Leila, who is counted among the strongest fighters within the entire family. Members Trivia Site Navigation Category:Scott Family Category:Groups Category:Families Category:Cooljoshua567 Category:One World Category:Reach For The Sky